Compromising Valentine
by Greenangelwings
Summary: It wasn’t that she didn’t want to celebrate it, oh not at all! It was simply the person she had so longed to give a gift would most certainly, never, possibly, remotely want a Valentines Day gift of that category from her. ADMM. Unrequited HGMM.


Hermione walked down the corridors with a pile of books a mile high in her arms. For a girl of seventeen with the reputation of being a book worm, she seemed the only one capable to hold her own books—all the other girls flirted and tempted and promised until a foolish boy came and carried it for them.

Well, that's not true. Hermione knew a few girls who had not fallen under the prissy category of the school, and did their own homework and carried their own books.

But she could say one thing; if people today weren't fooling around they were snogging in corners. She felt disgusted. Of course, it was Valentines Day so she understood the gifts and sweets and couples; but she saw no reason for there to be such a blatant show of making out with a person you merely have a crush on for two days. And in front of everyone for Merlin's sake!

She gave a sigh, people had just said that she needed to get a boyfriend and get in the program. But if one needed someone to be whole, what did that say about them as a person? She mused over this, and thought of the pagan Holiday. It was cute, she had to admit. The hearts and shy happy Valentine Days exchanged by the first years and second years, the couples acting more loving then before. Some even acting nice when it wasn't in their normal nature.

And it wasn't that she didn't want to celebrate it, oh not at all! It was simply the person she had so longed to give a gift would most certainly, never, possibly, remotely want a Valentines Day gift of that category from her.

_Then why did I buy it?_ Hermione suddenly thought and stopped dead in her tracks. Surely I must have thought there was a slim chance if I bought it.

Hermione blushed and she was thankful no one else was in the corridor. Would her Professor actually want a gift from her? She could say it was a late present for Christmas, but that would never work—Professor McGonagall knew she was never late for anything, even gift giving. She could… no! Of course she couldn't tell the truth, even if it was Valentines Day.

She had started walking without realizing it, her face flushed and her eyes distant. Could her Professor ever return her feelings?

_In my dreams, but, maybe, maybe there'll be some miracles working on this special day, just a tiny, little, small insignificant miracle… _

She turned a corner, and her eyes widened, her books dropped in shock, the small green velvet case falling to the floor with a clunk.

_…Or a nightmare. _

Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, who had just seconds ago been lip-locked in what had seemed to be a passionate kiss turned and looked at the sound, then at her in shock. Dumbledore was pressed against McGonagall, one hand at her waist and the other located—oh Gods he had her pinned up against the wall!

"Miss Granger…!" Professor McGonagall gasped. But no sound came out of her mouth after that. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair slightly disheveled from its usual bun. Hermione would have thought her quite fetching if her heart hadn't just been split in two.

Hermione hid the tears forming in her eyes by quickly huddling over her books and scrambling to pick them all up again. "I'm s-sorry, I'm so-sorry." she stuttered, trying to speak even though an unbelievably painful lump had formed in her throat. She heard the slight click of heels coming towards her, and she shot up and turned, not even bothering to check if she had all her books before running as fast as her legs could carry her, she didn't know where the hell to, just anywhere away from there.

She didn't notice she had dropped the green velvet box.

Hermione started to cry when she found refuge in a little crook, hidden from other students, who passed by not even stopping to notice the sounds of heartbroken sobs.

_It wasn't that she didn't want to celebrate it, oh not at all! It was simply, the woman who held her heart would most certainly, never, possibly, remotely return the feelings of a young, foolish, sobbing little schoolgirl when she could have the most powerful Wizard since Merlin. _

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: this has about two more parts but then I figured, nah it's not good enough to be more then an angst oneshot. Enjoy. 


End file.
